Missing Heritage
by tears of an uchiha
Summary: The small ninja village in the mountains have sent a team for the ninja exams hosted in Konoha. That's not all they get caught up in. Sylen, Vyron, and Ellie find out many secrets about themselves then they wish to know. (Horrid at making summaries)


A man in a cloak was walking in a secluded place towards a single house, when he reaches the gate a little white haired girl about the age of four came running out to him. "Daddy! Daddy!" She squeals and latches to his waist.

He chuckles. "You're going to have such a future young one." The wind blew the cloak to his hood back and his face looked emotionless but his eyes told a different story. They were sad.

"Let's go pack." He says walking towards the house.

"But what about mommy, how will she find us if we move?" The little girl inquires.

An expression of pain passes though the man's face. After a moment he answers, "She'll find us dear, now let's hurry."

~!~!~!~

Jumping from tree to tree, three teens where quickly closing in on a young adult who was distracted by one of their clones.

The trio rushes the guy only to have him substitute a log in his spot.

"DAMN IT!" The only boy of the three spat.

"Now now, Vyron that's no way to speak in front of ladies." The guy says reappearing behind Vyron kunai to neck.

Vyron snorts, "Them ladies?! HA!"

"Shut it Vyron!" The black haired girl screeches.

"Meh, leave him alone Ellie. He is the one with the kunai at his neck not- eak!" The white haired one was cut off with an unexpected jerk and kunai at her throat as well.

Vyron snickers.

"Now who's talking Sylen… Ellie." Vyron says smugly.

"Now what have I taught you three. Rule one: Never let your guard down." The sensei says disappointed. "Review on the rules." He demands.

"Rule one: Never let your guard down. Rule two: Don't leave a comrade behind. Rule three: Being a ninja isn't a game." All three said at the same time.

The clones disappeared and the teacher landed in the center of the three. "Now that's enough training for one day. Go get rest we have a mission tomorrow." He then started walking away.

Ellie groaned, "But I have a date Calcifer Sensei!"

The red headed sensei spoke over his shoulder, "Missions are first, dates are second."

~!~!~!~

Calcifer sat down at Ruru Ramen Shop and sighed.

"Whats wrong Cal?" A monotone voice says from behind Calcifer.

"My team's mission." Is all he responded.

The voice sat down in front of him to reveal a pale blueish gray eyed girl. She was wearing tight fitting anbu like clothes. She watched Calcifer with cold yet caring eyes. "Brother if you don't think you're team is ready just tell Codemn-Dono."

Calcifer ran his hand though his already messy hair and sighed.

"You do know you'll never get your hair to stop defying gravity if you keep doing that." The girl joked in a monotone voice.

Calcifer smiled. "Why would I ever want to do that? It seems women just fall for me left and right as it is. And I can't we are the only team available and he says if it goes right he'll give them a chance to go to the chunin exams at one of the larger villages. But I don't think they are ready for a B-rank mission."

"Don't worry; I'm not supposed to tell but…" Her voice softened, "He's sending me to watch over you're group and Kona's group who is joining up with you."

"Is that to make me feel better Lu?! You'll just poison me and be done with your dead sexy brother!" Calcifer jokes.

Lu splutters, "I think not! I don't even see what those other girls see in you. You're just a spoiled brat." She huffed and then got up to leave.

Calcifer stopped her. "Thank you."

She looked down at him and with her trademark monotone voice said, "Family stick together no matter what." Then she left.

~!~!~!~

3 months later

"Calcifer Sensei you're such a perv reading those books!" Ellie pouted out.

Vyron snickered then asked Sylen, "So what are you reading?"

"You don't wanna know." She mumbled as she showed him the front of the book.

"'Ways a ninja can be free of menstrual cramps on missions.' GROSS!" Vyron yells.

"Wait until you read it." Sylen say smirking at the thought of Vyron finding out that she placed a false cover on it and was reading the same thing as their Sensei.

Calcifer snapped his book closed as he reached the gate to where the chunin exams where being held this year. "Everyone be on your best behavior."

Sylen closed her book less dramatically and shove it in her scroll for safe keeping.

Ellie and Vyron stood in awe at the gates.

Sylen rolled her eyes at the two.

The walked to the ninja on guard and showed them their passes and entered.

"You three stay together; I have to deal with the paper work. And remember we are guests in Konoha." Calcifer leaves in a poof of smoke.

"Where do we start?" Ellie asks.

Vyron's stomach grumbles.

"A RAMEN SHOP!" Vyron yell out causing Sylen to face palm.

"How are we going to find a ramen shop? Let's eat at the first place we come to!" Ellie says walking into a dango shop.

Vyron sticks his tongue out and grab's Sylens arm and runs down the street. "Vyron! We're not supposed to get separated!"

Sylen pulls free only to see Vyron continue away.

Sylen sighs and starts to walk slowly down the street, now with her book in her face.

"Baka! We are eating at Ichiraku, right Kakashi Sensei." Says someone loudly behind her making her lose her spot.

Sylen flips around to yell at the person only to be knocked down by said person. Her book falls to the ground some distance away from her with the pages flapping in the slight breeze. She then glares up at the group.

"Watch where you're going dobe!" Sylen snarls at the blond. The blond just stared down at her mouth gapping.

"YOU LOOK LIKE KAKASHI SENSEI!" He looks behind him and looked at the silver haired teacher.

A pink haired girl then sprouted, "She looks nothing like him Naruto. Right Sasuke?"

Sylen rolled her eyes, then picked herself up and dusted off her arse. She then went to pick up her book, which happened to land near the silver haired man.

"Hmm, nice book by the way." The man said, his visible eye crinkling with mirth.

"GAH! You weren't supposed to read it!" Sylen said holding the book to cover her face her while blushing hard.

Sylen then dash's off getting herself further away from her target place.

After hours of mindless wandering she gave up and slumped against a wall and moaned, "I'm so lost."

The sky darkened and it started to rain. "Great, just what I needed." She huffed, her breath coming out in puffs of steam.

"Ruff ruff! ARF!" A dog yipped at her side cuddling into it.

It was shivering. Sylen made the decision to put in her arms. A sun dress was not rain weather clothing. The dog was light tan with dark brown, floppy ears.

"Hmm you're too well groomed to be a stray, who owns you?" Sylen asked not expecting to get answer. None the less the dog barked as if to tell her.

The rain started getting heavier making Sylen shrink further into the wall to try to hide under the small lip of the roof. She hissed in annoyance, "Just what I needed, more rain."

She and the dog snuggled up and shortly fell asleep. It had been far too long of a day for Sylen to care.


End file.
